Obrigado Sasuke
by nigini-chan
Summary: Sem encara-lo caminhou para a cama sentando aonde a luz da Lua iluminava - não queria ascender a luz e nem iria - . Abriu com cuidado o frágil papel, seus dedos tremiam de medo e felicidade. Olhou a letra fina e legível - elegante por assim dizer. Só o começo foi possível quebra-la.. " Querida.. Sakura."


_**Olá, hehe vim aqui com essa one que foi postada há um mês atrás no Spirit, espero que gostem assim como gostei de escreve-la . **_

_**Boa leitura! **_

_**1 - **__A carta. _

_**Declaimer -**__ Fanfic sem fins lucrativos . Os personagens inseridos nela pertencem totalmente há Masashi Kishimoto, um grande Mangaká e quem sabe se a esposa dele não ó quiser mais. . meu futuro marido, assim como os Uchiha 's u_u_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A saudade fica posta, deixada entre a tristeza e o mar sangrento e ilusório do amor. <em>**

_**By : Jonathan Brito.** _

* * *

><p><em>"Eu poderia para de chorar e me diminuir nesse quarto. Poderia, mas era tão difícil saber que se eu sai-se para fora iria me deparar com varias pessoas - que mesmo com o passar apenas de um ano , sabia que me perguntariam dele, e o por quê ..- por quê eu estava chorando sentada naquele banco horrível de concreto, em baixo da neve branca. <em>

_Eu poderia sair e fingir que meu coração não esta despedaçado.. mas ele estava."_

Deitada por cima do lençol branco, Sakura ficava agarrada a unica lembrança que tinha dele. Aguarrada ao próprio corpo, esperando alguma noticia adequada para poder assim quem sabe agradar seu humor.

Viver sem ele mesmo que calado era arduosamente difícil ..Sasuke simplesmente era um pedaço de si , um pedaço lindo , mas longicuo. Era incrível como somente o olhar dele há quebrava, era ridículo saber que dependia dele para ser feliz - e ela esperava o mesmo por parte dele .

Depois de ter sido deixada para trás, depois de ter-lhe oferecido a companhia para a viagem dele... o que Sakura fazia era somente chorar,chorar o que fora perdido quando ele decidiu ir embora sem mais e nem menos. Quando estava sozinha sem seu pai e sua mãe. Quando ele havia enfim à feito mulher...

E ela, ela o entendia, ele estava com medo. Medo do que sentia, e talvez - também - medo de perde-la.  
>Levantou dolorida pela posição em que estava. Tocou o emaranhado roseos afim de poder despersar a sua "<em>feiura<em>" natural.

Oh céus ela estava tão aturdida, perdida e sozinha. Nem Ino, Naruto e até mesmo Hinata conseguiam dispersar o que sentia. E ela apenas sentia falta, saudades. Saudades da arrogância dele, saudades dos beijos descontrolados, saudades das marcas deixadas apenas na unica e primeira vez que ele a fizera mulher ,que ele a fizera dele.

Decidiu levantar, ficar ali deitada não traria nada de bom. Apenas iria trazer dor, somente isso.

Caminhou pelo quarto agora branco graças há Naruto ,que há apenas algumas semanas atras escolheu pinta-lo. Sabia, tinha certeza que se um dia Sasuke retornasse não iria gostar nada, da mudança de cor.

- Sakura - dirigiu o olhar para porta. Obito estava agradavelmente mais belo. A noite de inverno estava linda , o tinitar da luz da Lua iluminava o quarto escuro de Sasuke que Sakura tanto amava.

- Olá.. - murmurou abaixando o olhar para os pés descalços.

- Eu vou para o festival - ele comentou novamente pela quinta vez naquele dia.

Suspirou irritada, ele, Naruto e Kakashi não a deixavam nem um minuto sequer desde que escolheu se mudar para a casa de Sasuke e Obito - claro por insistência de Obito .

- Ta..- sussurrou se virando em direção a janela, ignorando a presença raivosa de Obito.

- Não vou insistir.. - Ele murmurou - Chegou essa carta.. - Ele avisou e Sakura o viu pelo canto das esmeraldas , os dedos ages de Obito colocarem o envelope rosado acima da comoda marrom. - _É _**_dele_**..

Então seu peito se apertou.. o mundo girou e o oxigênio ficou espeço, ficou nulo.

Ouviu o ranger da porta , e o quarto ficou novamente escuro. Antes de se quer ler ,lagrimas já rolavam de seu rosto..

Ele lembrou, Sasuke lembrou de si. Ele..

Andou quase que depressa para a comoda e pegou o envelope. Sem encara-lo caminhou para a cama sentando aonde a luz da Lua iluminava - não queria ascender a luz e nem iria - . Abriu com cuidado o frágil papel, seus dedos tremiam de medo e felicidade.

Olhou a letra fina e legível - elegante por assim dizer.

Só o começo foi possível quebra-la..

* * *

><p><em>" Querida.. Sakura. <em>  
><em>Espero que seja você ao ler essa carta e não o curioso do Dobe."<em>

* * *

><p>Riu ao ler aquilo , sentindo um arrepio na espinha - Sasuke estava monstruosamente carinhoso e aquilo assustava.<p>

* * *

><p><em>" Não sabe o quão difícil esta encontrar palavras para lhe escrever. Não acho que irá entender minhas palavras postas nesse ridículo papel, mas espero que consiga. <em>

_Estou em um quanto qualquer do país do ferro - Espero que não fique desesperada e me procuro- . Tenho certeza que quando essa carta chegar já estarei em outro lugar. _

_Continuando... _

_Pode ser que eu tenha me precipitado em tudo quando se tratava de você , mas mesmo achando errado e total loucura. Um sentimento completamente idiota - acredite - voltou. Não acho que voltar agora vá resolver algo, ainda preciso de tempo e espero que dessa vez você possa entender o quanto eu preciso disso. Você o fez quando eu decidi partir para seguir Orochimaru. Você tentou com todas as sua forças me fazer ficar e eu burro e cego fugi. Fugi com medo do desconhecido.. _

_Foi a primeira coisa covarde que cometi, a segunda foi tentar tirar sua vida. Eu lembro perfeitamente dos vermelhos dos olhos de Karin me analisando com surpresa e medo quando eu levantava minha mão direita em sua costas com a merda do chidore cantando, esperando e saciando por sangue. Seu sangue.. Eu estava tão perdido e insano naquela época, e ainda estou. Estou com medo de machucar uma das pessoas que mesmo com os meus erros ainda continua sentindo algo por mim - espero. _

_Sakura sei que nunca irá adiantar pedir desculpas e nem sequer um perdão valerá ..acho que nunca terei certeza que fui perdoado diante de seus grandiosos verdes. Verdes pelos quais me encolho, verdes quando se ergueram ,verdes que brilharam e choraram diante de mim. _  
><em>Eu poderia escrever o quão ansioso estou para retornar, o quanto anseio por tê-la novamente em meus braços por poder desfrutar de qualquer parte de seu corpo. Droga eu poderia, como queria. Mas acho inapropriado e também não acho que queira somente isso. <em>

_A Sakura que eu conheço esperaria uma carta somente com a palavra "amor" . Mas também sei que essa Sakura me conhece tão profundamente que entendera que o que eu quero é somente o seu perdão. Essa Sakura saberia que eu me sinto não digno do sentimento que há tantos anos ela nutri por mim. _

_A Sakura que conheço saberia que eu estou me contorcendo ao escrever essa merda. A Sakura que conheço saberia que me faltam palavras para tal. Ela saberia de tudo.. _

_Espero muito que quando eu retornar ...espero poder ver o brilho contagiante e o rubor em suas bochechas quando me levou aqueles doces no dia do aniversario da morte de meus pais. Espero ver você feliz, e acima de tudo espero poder olhar em seus olhos e sentir que me perdoou por tudo que causei , por toda a dor que fiz você sentir. _

_Espero muito poder ser capaz de desfrutar da sua gentileza, espero ser capaz de me desculpar verdadeiramente com você. Espero poder enfim realizar um sonho antigo de ambos. Espero poder lhe tomar para mim novamente, tão ansioso, completamente faminto eu estarei até esse dia chegar. Eu sempre estive. Sempre fui faminto por você . Sempre ficarei admirado por ouvi-la proferir meu nome, sempre irei me extasiar com suas unhas cravadas em minhas costas, sempre.. acho que nunca me cansarei disso. _

_Vivo e ando por ai imaginando a minha volta, fico imaginando se você reagira igualzinho quando retornei para ajuda-los na guerra. Quando sua esmeraldas se dilataram, quando sua voz doce e amável proferiu meu nome ,silaba por silaba. Fico ansioso quando penso em tal. Fico pensando em como você e os outros devem estar vivendo. Fico me perguntando se você esta como Naruto me descreveu . _

_Sakura está chorando? Trancada ao meu quarto? Se fechou por quê? _

_Espero muito que essas atitudes não sejam pela minha partida. Espero que não seja culpa minha, por que se for.. vou me manter longe.. irei me distanciar o máximo possível de você, pelo seu bem e pelo meu. Por que ..droga Sakura.. você é a única que me causa duvidas e questões pela qual eu gostaria muito , muito mesmo.. distancia. Eu gostaria muito não ter que sentir isso novamente, esse sentimento pelo qual eu sentia e sinto pelos meus familiares já mortos. Espero voltar e enfim poder viver como você e Naruto tanto desejaram. Espero poder lhe ver logo.. _

_Eu poderia dedilhar e pensar em uma frase como fim à essa carta, mas a unica coisa que penso é em lhe agradecer mas não somente a você e sim ao Naruto, mas isso eu posso fazer em outra carta - talvez. _

_Acho que por enquanto só você poderá escutar e ler algo meu .. _

**_Obrigado_**_.. Sakura . "_

* * *

><p>Encarou a carta molhada e desistiu.. ele claramente não há leu de novo, ele claramente não quis ler para não desistir de manda-la.<p>

Seu Sasuke havia colocado todos os sentimentos naquele papel e Sakura duvidou que ele pudesse faze-lo de novo.

Se deitou na cama e abraçou o papel - meio - molhado, fechando os olhos sussurrou para a Lua:  
>- <strong>Obrigado Sasuke<strong>.

Ela seria a unica confidente de ambos, a única junto da neve branca.. a única que saberia do amor deles..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que tenham gostado xD <em>**

**_Beijos! _**


End file.
